50 Prompted Drabbles
by Timeless Writing
Summary: 50 prompted drabbles centered around Free!, Kuroko no Basuke, and Haikyuu!, in that order.
1. 1) Mate - Free!

"Hey, mate!"

Haru froze on the sidewalk, slowly turning around to face Rin, who was waving and grinning and jogging towards him.

He waited for him to catch up before quietly voicing his question.

"What did you call me?"

Rin looked at him, confusion apparent on his face as he makes the very intelligent sound, "Eh?"

"Why did you call me that?" Haru repeats.

"Call you what?"

"_Mate._ Why did you call me that?"

For a moment, Rin doesn't answer and instead scratches his neck awkwardly, staring blankly at his best friend. Eventually he chuckles and slings an arm around said best friend, pulling him close.

"I guess it's just a habit I picked up while abroad. I must've spent too much time in Australia!" Haruka made a small sound of affirmation and Rin smirked. "Why? Do you like it, _mate?"_

Haru glared at him. "Don't call me that. Ever."

"Okay, _mate_."

* * *

**Next up: Guide - KnB**

**A/N: So, I don't know if this is actually a thing, but I'm doing it. Basically I'm going to write 50(that's what I decided but it'll really be 51 in order to make things even)prompted drabbles focusing around three anime: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke, and Haikyuu!. Obviously 3 doesn't divide into 50 equally so I added one more prompt to make each anime have 17 each, but traditionally it would be 50 prompts around one focus show/book/comic. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. 2) Guide - KnB

"Kise-kun, there was a chest in that room."

"Ehhhhh?! Really?!"

"It's 'cause you're such an idiot that you didn't notice."  
"Says _Aho_mine!"

"Oi! Don't call me that!"

Kuroko, Kise and Aomine were sitting in Kise's room watching him battle his way through Persona 4: Golden(and occasionally giving him tips when he missed things or couldn't beat something).

"Kurokocchi! Ahominecchi is being mean to me!"

"It's because you called Ahomine names first."-"You too, Tetsu?!"-Kuroko concluded, sipping his milkshake. "You're about to be attacked."

"Ahhhh, no! It got an Enemy Advantage!"

Aomine rolled over onto his back and covered his face with his gravure magazine, groaning. "Kill me now. He's so bad at it, it's physically painful."

Kise give him a glare while one of his characters, an otomen delinquent named Kanji, beat down one of the enemies. "Well, I wouldn't be so bad if you would help me through it!"

Aomine shot back a retort, "Like hell! This game is insanely simple! You might as well be playing an otome game or something! If you want my help, play a game like Assassin's Creed or something!"

"Kise-kun, it's Yukiko's turn."

Quickly picking a skill that healed the main character, Kise returned to arguing with the ace of Touou. "Those games are stupid! The plot is so boring!"

"Well, it's better than playing a prissy game like this!"

"It's worth it if it's good!"

"And it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"It is!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine!" Kise stood up and strode over to Aomine, who had sat up during their quarrel, and dumped the controller in his lap. "Why don't you try if it's so easy?"

Aomine leveled a glare and huffed back haughtily, "Maybe I will!"

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

* * *

"Auuuuugh, not again!"

Kise snickered at Aomine's frustration, Kuroko staring at the scene indifferently, having already finished his milkshake.

"I _told you_ it wasn't that easy!" He rubbed in, laughing when he received a pissed off, "Shut up!" and almost immediately after, a panicked, "Fuck!"

The main character collapsed and the screen darkened before showing the usual start over screen, along with a poem.

"I take it back, Kise. That game was fucking _hard_," Aomine relented, handing back the controller.

"I _told you_. Maybe being Ahomine is seriously starting to affect you," Kise rolled his eyes as he took it back and started over at the beginning of the floor. Aomine growled at the insult but didn't say anything.

"His weakness is ice. Use your strongest ice attacks and use Yukiko to heal and defend and you should be able to beat the boss."

The two boys paused what they were doing and looked at Kuroko, who continued to look at them blankly. It took only one more moment for the room to burst into chaos as Kise and Aomine shouted at the teal-head in disbelief.

"You've played this before, Kurokocchi?!"

"Yes. I've beat all but the last game."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier, huh, Tetsu?!"

"You didn't ask."

"We shouldn't have to!"

* * *

**Next up: Complete - Haikyuu!**

**A/N: So, this didn't exactly go as planned, but oh well. I hope it makes sense. Also, it was just my luck to find a picture that matched almost perfectly! Yay~**


	3. 3) Complete - Haikyuu

If there were three words Kageyama Tobio would use to describe his best friend, it would be these: a complete idiot. Of course, it was not without good reason(at least, in his eyes). For him, his partner was so _stupid _at times. Like the time he ran into the ref's chair at their first game. Or when he ran into the net at volleyball practice. Or that time when he got so nervous he threw up on Tanaka's pants. Or maybe that time when he freaked out over Nishinoya's 'special move', Rolling Thunder Again. Point was, he wasn't exactly the roundest ball on the court.

And nobody on the team could fault him for it. Mostly because the majority of them were idiots outside the court, but nobody wanted to acknowledge that fact. Returning to the fact that his partner was an idiot, Kageyama almost couldn't believe it.

Almost a year ago, he didn't even know the name of the player he had grown fond of: Hinata Shoyo. All he had known was that damn, who the hell was that red-headed midget? What was he _doing_ for three years? How could he let those natural talents go to _waste?!_

But that was all behind him now. Behind _them_. Everything about his past: his lifestyle, his thought process, his teammates, his demands; it was all behind everyone. Everyone had chosen to let him _start over_. To end his reign as 'king'.

If anyone had chosen to help him start over though, it had been Hinata. _Dumbass Hinata._ Hinata who had put up with his stuck-up attitude. Hinata who had trained and trained so he would accept him. Hinata who had chosen to be his partner and defended him against the taunts that pushed him down and ruined him.

In a way, Hinata was his savior. It was stupid, but that's what Kageyama thought at times, when the small red-head jumped around, smiling, and pulled him onto the court to practice even after they had just worn themselves out at practice. Not that he ever _truly _complained.

Because if Hinata did anything besides be an idiot and play volleyball, it was complete him.

* * *

**Next: Deserted - Free!**

**A/N: So… This isn't supposed to be KageHina? Not really? I never intended it to be, as much as I love the pairing. It almost kinda turned into a sort of character study for Kageyama? I didn't intend for that to happen either. I didn't intend for a lot of things to happen, actually. I had started this off intending to use the thought, "Hinata is a complete idiot." and then I thought of and started veering towards the idea of "Hinata completes the team." I started to mash them together and then I ended up with the thought "Hinata completes Kageyama." Yeah… Oh, well. I hope you guys like it!**


	4. 4) Deserted - Free!

Makoto looked around the market worriedly. He had come with Haru to do some shopping but the dolphin-like teen had just run off! He was seriously worried!

After several more minutes of hunting for his best friend proved futile, Makoto slumped down on a nearby bench. Hopefully Haru would turn up soon. He didn't want him to get in trouble for trying to swim in the display cases again.

"You there! Stop what you're doing!" A voice yelled from the next street over. "Stop! You can't swim there! _Don't take off your pants!"_

Immediately Makoto was on his feet with the shopping bags in his arms, running to where the voice had come from. And when he got there, no doubt about it, lo and behold Haruka in all his swimsuit glory trying to get into the mackerel tank in front of a of a seafood shop.

"Haru-chan, no!" The black-haired teen looked over to Makoto, who was by now panting next to him. "You can't swim in there!"

Haru gave him a look as if to say, "So?"

Makoto looked exasperated as he begged, "Please, Haru-chan. Put your clothes back on. I'll buy you mackerel to make up for it?" It seemed that was enough to do the job as Haruka began to put his clothes back.

"You! Young man! Are you with him?" The shop owner demanded.

"Ah…" Makoto started. "Yes, I am. I'll buy some fish to make up for the trouble!"

The owner didn't look completely pleased, but took up the offer anyways.

And as the two swimmers were walking back home with the groceries, Makoto was thinking about the days earlier events and why this always happened. Maybe I should try harder to make sure Haru-chan doesn't leave my sight…

* * *

**Next: Sneeze - KnB**

**A/N: I wrote, deleted and rewrote this, but I'm still not completely satisfied with how it turned out. Well, I didn't really have any strikes of inspiration for this one though, so it's not like it's that bad. I'm still okay with how it turned out, just not completely in love with it, like Complete.**


	5. 5) Sneeze - KnB

_Achoo!_

The teacher paused for a moment to look back at Hyuuga, but turned back to the whiteboard as soon as she was sure he was okay.

_Achoo!_

This time the teacher didn't look back, but the marker in her hand stopped for a second before continuing to write.

Hyuuga Junpei sniffed and pushed his glasses back up his nose, shifting in his seat with slight embarrassment. Nonetheless, he continued to take notes.

_Achoo!_

Again the marker stopped, but this time, so did the teacher's voice.

"Hyuuga Junpei, if you need to go to the infirmary, you are more than welcome to get up and go. I'll gladly write up a pass for you."

"Ah-" His voice caught in his throat and he had to clear it, much to the students of 3-A's amusement. "No, thank you, Amakata-sensei. I'm fine."

"Very well. If you need to go, please tell me. There are tissues on my desk if you wish to get one," The teacher said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued the lesson.

Hyuuga sighed and buried his face in his hand, embarrassed at having been called out like that. A piece of paper was put on his desk and he uncovered his eyes to look at it, confused. Upon opening it however, he wished he hadn't.

**You know, Junpei, if you sneeze three times it means someone is talking about you~. ****(◕‿◕✿) ****-Riko**

He glanced back at his friend, only to see her smiling innocently at him. He groaned and buried his head in his hands again. He would never sneeze three times in front of Riko ever again. Who _knows_ what kind of other ideas she would get…

* * *

**Next: Irate - Haikyuu**

**A/N: Again, not too pleased with how this turned out but I really didn't know how to go about this one.**


	6. 6) Irate - Haikyuu

During middle school, it was extremely common for Kageyama's teammates to end up irate. It was always higher, faster, farther. There was no rest for his teammates. They weren't on par with him yet! They had to go one step farther!

At first, the team grudgingly accepted his instructions, trying to jump higher, run faster, reach farther. For a while, that's how everyone was. The coach would intervene once in a while by telling Kageyama to calm down but even he put up with the boy's egocentric attitude.

After a while though, even the most patient of teammates began to grow weary of his actions. Even Oikawa, who was a master at faking smiles and pleasantries grew tired of the prodigy and tried to hit him. Alas, even the confident Kageyama Tobio wasn't put off course by this and continued his tyranny.

Of course, putting up with something like that can't last forever, no matter how patient you were, whether you were the most short-tempered person in the world or were practically a saint. So, it was only a given that one day Tobio would be left behind. Depending on who you asked, when it happened would either be sooner or later than anticipated. For most, it was later, _much later_, than they would have expected.

When it happened, Kageyama Tobio was left wondering, "How did I manage to become like this?"

* * *

**Next: Winter - Free!**

**A/N: Wow, another Kageyama-centric drabble! I'm on a **_**roll**_**. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	7. 7) Winter - Free!

Winter was by no means Haruka's favorite season. Then again, there were a lot of people who didn't have winter as their favorite. But… Haru's reasons were a little… unique.

"Haru-chan! You can't swim right now!"

"Haruka-senpai, you'll catch a cold if you swim now!"

"Haru-chan, please don't start taking your clothes off!"

"Do it for the muscles!"

_Nobody would let him swim. _He understood that it was winter and it was cold, but why couldn't he swim?

He was by no means stupid; he knew he could get sick by swimming, but damn it. He was fully capable of taking care of himself. He could make sure that he would stay healthy if he went swimming, so he didn't _need _to have Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou babysit him.

"Haru-chan, I said _no_!" Makoto yelled, pulling him away from the building, and consequently, the pool. The black-haired teen went limp and let his best friend drag him away, longingly staring at the pool through the windows. So close… yet so far.

It seemed he wouldn't be able to shake them off just yet. Goodbye… Pool-chan.

* * *

**Next: Basketball - KnB**

**A/N: Yeah… I'm pretty ashamed of this one.**


	8. 8) Basketball - KnB

To people like Kuroko and the other players of Seirin, basketball was more than a sport. It was a lifestyle. You dedicate your whole life to it, and never look back.

It becomes a part of you, integrated into your bones. It caused pain.

Kuroko lost his friends for it.

Kagami lost a brother for it.

Kiyoshi lost a leg for it.

Hyuuga lost a year of his life over it.

Momoi lost her childhood friend.

But similarly so, it creating incredible things.

Kuroko saved his old friends and gained new ones.

Kagami gained worthy rivals and managed to create a new bond with his brother.

Kiyoshi overcame his walls and realized the power of his bonds.

Hyuuga regained a love for basketball.

Momoi was able to meet her friend again, back in one piece.

Basketball was more than just a sport. It was a lifestyle that did unimaginably amazing things.

* * *

**Next: Resolute - Haikyuu**

**A/N: I literally have nothing to say for this.**


	9. 9) Resolute - Haikyuu

Nishinoya was a naturally resolute person. No matter the situation, who or what was involved, or how he felt, he would get what he wanted.

The first instance where it showed was when he and Tanaka met Kiyoko. And of course, being the boys they were, they fell head over heels for her. He never did give up pursuing her. Everything he did around there was to make him like him.

The second time the volleyball team saw it was in his determination to catch the ball and win. He would reach and reach and _reach _to make sure the ball didn't hit the floor, all for the sake of his teammates. He got bumps and bruises, but that never stopped him and his friends were awed.

The third time they saw it was in the year after Asahi left the club. He pushed, and pushed, and _pushed _for Asahi to come back. Hell, he even went on strike against the volleyball team just to motivate his best friend and upperclassman. And although in the end it wasn't him who brought the third-year back, he still help partial credit. After all, Asahi was _his _ace, and Nishinoya was _his _partner.

* * *

**Next: Aquatic - Free!**

**A/N: This was actually supposed to be longer but I didn't really know what to do with it, so you get this. And yet again, more accidentally implied pairings. This time featuring, AsaNoya.**


	10. 10) Aquatic - Free!

Anyone who knew Nanase Haruka would readily agree with the statement that he was aquatic. Hell, they would even go so far as to say that he was descended from a sea animal - courtesy of Nagisa.

**7:30 a.m.**

"Haru-chan! It's almost time for school!" Haru heard the sound of his childhood friend's footsteps and tried to savor the quickly diminishing moments of peace in the bathtub, or more accurately, the water in the bathtub. He sighed as the door slid open and got ready to comply with Makoto's demands."C'mon, Haru-chan. It's time to get out of the water."

"Drop the '-chan'."

**9:15 a.m.**

Haru sighed internally as he gazed out the classroom window, eyeing the pool below with temptation. He wished he could be swimming right now.

"… and as Alexander the Great fought in-Are you paying attention, Nanase?"

Haru looked away from the pool and instead focused on the history teacher, Kamijou-sensei, who seemed the be fuming from his lack of interest and attention.

"No, sir."

Kamijou growled under his breath about 'ungrateful brats' and 'the attention of a fly' before turning away with a curt, "I better not catch you again."

Rolling his eyes, Haru turned back to the window. God, he loved the water.

**3:32 p.m.**

Makoto rushed to catch Haruka's flying clothes as said blue-eyed teen dove into the water, turning so he was floating on his back.

"Jeez," Makoto sighed and folded the clothes, taking them into the changing room for Haru to put on when he got out.

**4:46 p.m.**

"Mou," Nagisa whined, kicking his feet in the water. "Do you think he's ever going to get out?" He and the other swim team members had finished practice and were now waiting on Haru-chan to go home.

Makoto gave him a small smile, simply saying, "Haru-chan is simply aquatic."

**5:14 p.m.**

"Nagisa-kun, what do you think Makoto-senpai meant when he said Haruka-senpai was aquatic?"

"Eh? You mean you don't know, Rei-chan? Haru-chan is descended from mackerel!"

"There's no way that's possible! Don't tell me lies!"

* * *

**Next: License - KnB**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Sorry this took so long! My parents dragged me on a week-long trip up the coast and back, and then once that ended school started up again, and I've spent the last couple of days just getting used to everything. Ugh, I'm so tired… Not that that's anything unusual, hahaha. I hope you enjoyed the drabble!**


	11. 11) License - KnB

Riko clenched the steering wheel with an iron grip, as if she would die if she let go.

"C'mon, Riko. Loosen your grip. You'll never learn to drive if you're this stiff the entire time," Hyuuga instructed, leaning over to carefully loosen her chokehold on the wheel and wincing slightly when he saw the redness of her hands. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

She shot him a half-hearted glare. "What if I crash into something?"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," He said proudly. "After all, I already have my license."

Daking a deep breath, Riko held it for a moment before exhaling and allowing the tensity to leave her body. "If you say so. If something happens, I'm blaming you and leaving you to deal with my father."

Almost immediately, all the color in the once-confident captain's face disappeared and he stuttered, "Y-You wouldn't really leave me to the dogs like, would you?"

Riko looked at him with full seriousness on her face and said, "Yes."

His breath hitched in his throat. "On second thought, maybe we should do this some other time. It's not like you're getting your license anytime soon…"

* * *

**Next: Coherent - Haikyuu**

**A/N: More implied pairings~! I'm ususally only a fan of yaoi/shonen-ai pairings but I also find hetero pairings cute and, Hyuuga x Riko is one of my favorites! BTW, can anyone tell me the ship name for those two? Thanks! I hope everyone enjoyed this!**


	12. 12) Coherent - Haikyuu

**A/N: Hello again. So, some information before you start reading. This Drabble is sort of a fanfiction of a fanfiction of an anime. The plot is based off the wonderful story, A Split Second of Violence by Laura of Maychoria on fanfiction. It's amazing and well-executed and, and... I really suggest you go read it. At the very least, the first chapter, because it'll help you understand this better, although this can be read on its own.**

* * *

Suga, although appearing outwardly calm, collected, and responsible, was actually extremely panicked on the inside. He was angry too, but not as much as he was worried and–_Oh my God_, there's was so much _blood!_ He didn't know what to do.

Why would someone _do that?_ Why would someone want to hurt their precious kohai? Why would someone want to hurt _Hinata? _Cheerful, optimistic, stubborn, _perfect_ Hinata? What _reason_ did anyone have that was a good enough excuse for why _Hinata_–his _precious, precious_ kohai. He was so, so _sorry_–was laying in _Kageyama's lap_ with blood caking the entirety of his face and not even coherent? What _right_ did _anyone_ have to _do that?_

Through everything–Tanaka's sobbing and screaming, Daichi's wavering commanding tone, the smirking of that _irritating bastard_, Takeda-sensei's soothing voice, and Coach Ukai's yelling–Sugawara managed to hear Kageyama's strained voice trying to calm down Hinata and keep him awake. He made his way towards them. He had to do _something._ He couldn't just _stand there_ and be useless. He couldn't stop the bully from hurting Hinata, and if he didn't do _something_, he'd only drown himself in self-blame.

He felt himself comforting Kageyama before moving on to Hinata, trying to keep him awake. It was never good to fall asleep with a concussion.

"I don't... What..." Hinata's voice interrupted Suga, and the third-year immediately focused on listening and answering his kohai without giving him a panic attack.

"You had an accident," He still couldn't believe it. Stuff like this happened in movies, or manga, or cliché Korean dramas. Not in real life and _certainly_ not to _Hinata_. "Don't worry," Hypocrite. "You'll be fine," _Lies_. He couldn't even convince _himself_ that.

"I don't... understand..." Hinata struggled to say.

"Just stay calm, alright? We will take care of everything. Be still and relax," Even if he was scared, it was his job to calm Hinata down. So, no matter what, he would stay composed.

They continued to make small talk and Sugawara mentally cursed when Hinata appeared to be having memory lapses. That couldn't be good.

Nonetheless, he continued to remind the younger boy of what happened and even repeated conversations until the adults arrived, although they only managed to cause my more havoc and anger for the most part.

When it came time for it, Suga stood up and helped Kageyama support Hinata as they made their way to Takeda-sensei's car so they could take him to the hospital, convincing them–Well, more like just Kageyama–that he needed to speak to the–annoying and unreasonable–vice principal about what happened. And it wasn't like he wasn't telling the truth. He was. Just not all of it.

Because Sugawara Koishi feared that it he looked at Hinata much longer, he would drown in memories of a time long gone, in which there was an ending that he _dearly, dearly_ hoped wouldn't occur again.

* * *

**Next: Picayune - Free!**

**A/N: Ahahaha, did someone order a cup of angst and a plate of feels? Yeah. This was the first thing that came to mind with the prompt Coherent. I thought of A Split-Second of Violence and I was like, "Hey, I want to write something based off that with the sentence, 'Hinata wasn't even coherent.'!" And this is the result! For those of you who didn't read Laura of Maychoria's fanfiction, I hope this made sense.**


	13. 13) Picayune - Free!

**A/N: Okay so for those of you who don't know what picayune means(I sure as hell didn't until it came up on my prompt list and I looked it up.), it basically means petty, worthless. All that good stuff.**

* * *

As Rei failed to stay afloat in the pool for the umpteenth, he began to lose faith. Why couldn't he stay afloat? It defied logic! He had all the theories down, he had the correct positions, so _why couldn't he swim?! Why?!_

"Maybe we should have Rei-chan try something different? Maybe then he'll be able to float!" Nagisa chirped loudly.

"No…"

"Hmm? What'd you say Rei-chan?"

"No…" He repeated a little louder, standing dejectedly with his subscription goggles on his forehead.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Can't you see?! I'm ugly, worthless! I'll never be able to swim! It's not beautiful, so your just wasting your time on me! Your time would be better spent looking for someone who can actually swim!"

"Rei…" Makoto trailed off.

Nagisa stood there silently until the other began to worry for his reaction, suddenly shouting at Rei, "Stupid! Idiot! How could you think that? You're not worthless; you're not ugly. You're beautiful and perfect just as you are! Why would we give up on you? Just because you can't swim yet, doesn't mean you'll never be able to! So we're going to keep trying, and we're _not_ going to go look for someone else to replace you! So you can't give up yet! Don't think you're that worthless!"

"N-Nagisa…" Rei stared at his peer in awe, admiration in his eyes as he looked at the blond shota who was glaring defiantly at him. "Y-You're right! I'm not worthless! I'm going to keep trying!" He turned to Haruka, who was in the pool next to him. "Haruka-senpai, let's try again please!"

Nagisa watched proudly as Rei tried again to swim, turning around when Makoto tapped his shoulder. "Good job, Nagisa. I was worried."

He huffed and puffed his cheeks out at his childhood friend. "Of course! I would never let Rei-chan give up and think he's worthless!"

* * *

**Next: Chief - KnB**

**A/N: So i think this turned out decently. What do you guys think?**


	14. 14) Chief - KnB

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, PLEASE PRESS THE CONVENIENTLY PLACED '**_**BACK**_' **BUTTON IN THE TOP RIGHT CORNER.**

**AU where Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta are in a relationship.**

**AoKise**

* * *

To start this off, Aomine and Kise had never had an easy relationship. Aomine worked long hours, often having to stay overtime as the Chief of Police. Kise was a pilot, often not home and instead flying to some foreign country, having finally turned down the life a model.

But they were happy and in love. That's all that mattered.

At first, it seemed like everything would be fine. No matter what the two males faced, they could get through it together. Even if Kise was often away and couldn't be home. They made do with skype and texting on the times that they couldn't be together.

And on the times when Kise _could _be home, Aomine was there to greet him, accepting the blond's hugs and eccentric babbles of "I missed you!", "I couldn't wait to see you again!", and "I love you so much!" with his own elated grin and hug.

One would have assumed everything was fine. And it was. For a while, at least.

Over time however, Aomine answering his skype began to be a rare occasion, replies to texts took days, and his smiles to Kise seemed less heartfelt.

Putting it frankly, Kise was worried. But he had no reason to, right? Maybe Aomine was just busy. Yeah, that was it, wasn't it? He must've been so stressed, his poor boyfriend... There was no reason to worry, since they loved each other, no matter what. Of course. They would get over any problems they had together, just like always.

Stepping of the plane and rubbing his tired eyes, Kise still somehow managed to smile excitedly, albeit a bit sleepily. Waving hello to familiar faces and stopping to say hello to a few friends he saw, Kise hurriedly made his way to the airport's parking lot, hailing a taxi and giving the driver directions to the house that the basketball playing couple shared. It was just a matter of time before he was _home. _Home _sweet_ home. Home, the place where he could finally relax and sleep, comfortable and with no worries-inside the arms of his lover.

Never would he had expected the scene he saw.

Unlocking the door and quietly entering the house, Kise didn't suspect a thing. It wasn't until he moved farther into the house, planning on putting his things away in their bedroom that he found out just what was going on inside the shared room.

Bag dropping to the floor, Kise stared at the scene in front of him, jaw slack and eyes wide from surprise and shock.

"A-Aominecchi…"

"Tch," Said man grumbled as he pulled himself off the woman underneath him, adjusting his shirt and running a hand through his hair in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. "Of course you'd arrive _now_, of all times."

"C'mon, hun, let's ignore him and go somewhere else, huh? I'd hate to leave you unsatisfied," the woman on the bed with him cooed, the top part of her tank pushed down to reveal part of her boobs.

"B-But, Aominecchi! I _told you _that I was coming at this time today. A-And why are in you in bed with that woman?!" Kise squeaked, horrified and in denial of the truth.

Aomine rolled his eyes at the pilot.

"Isn't it obvious? I was about to get it on. Can you leave?"

"Yeah, please?" The woman parroted.

"B-But…"

"Ugh," Aomine groaned. "If you aren't going to leave, then I will. Come on, Hana," He said, pulling up the only woman in the room, who willingly began to follow him as he brushed past Kise.

"W-Wait!" The pilot's pale hand reached out and snagged the back of Aomine's dark blue muscle shirt. "I… I thought you loved me…?"

The chief scoffed and pulled his shirt away from Kise's grasp, "I did. But I couldn't take waiting for you and always watching you go anymore. I got tired of it, and then I met Hana."

Kise sent a hurt glance at the brunette woman before glancing back to his now ex-lover.

"But we were supposed to stay together forever! You promised! _We _promised! We said we would get through everything together! You-You can't just disregard all those promises we made!"

"I just did. Now, I'm leaving."

"Bye, bye, Kise-kun!" Hana chirped back at the heartbroken blonde as the pair left, her cheerful tone only making him feel worse.

They were in love, right? That's all that mattered.

Right?

_Right?_

_Wrong._

"Don't leave, Daiki… Please…" Kise Ryouta whispered brokenly as he watched the front door close shut with a _slam!_ "We were in love, weren't we?"

* * *

**Next: Look - Haikyuu**

**A/N: **_**Whoa. **_**What happened **_**here? **_**I honestly was having such trouble with this prompt and then today it was like, **_**Bang!**_ **Idea. I hope this turned out okay… Comment, please?**

**Also, I found these awesome videos to go with this! youtube (. com) /playlist?list= PLMiWj6rUf3PfOYH3Sgk JI-lHpxXgTQlqh**

**Just take out the spaces and parentheses.  
**


	15. 15) Looks - Haikyuu

"Hurry! She's coming!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Well, go faster!"

"Do you think I know how to do hair? I don't even have any!"

"Just hurry up! I helped you with your clothes!"

"Uh, senpai-tachi?" Hinata looked confusedly at Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were in suits and ties at the benches. "What are you doing?"

"Ah! Hinata!" Tanaka looked hopefully up from where he was attempting to pin up some of Nishinoya's hair and gestured for the redhead to come over. "You have a younger sister, right? You must know how to use bobby pins!"

"Well, yes, but…" Hinata let his sentence trail off as bobby pins were shoved into his hand, an expectant look greeting him when he looked back up from them.

"What are you waiting for? Get started! She's coming soon!"

Shrugging, he got to work on pinning back his senpai's hair, who seemed to be pleased that now he had someone who actually knew what he was doing on his hair. "Thanks, Hinata! I'll buy you ice cream after school, because I'm your senpai!"

"It's no problem, but senpai, why are you guys dressed up? Is it someone's birthday?"

"Nope!" Nishinoya said excitedly. "Today Ryuu and I are going to try and ask out Kiyoko-chan!"

Hinata gasped.

"You're going to ask out Kiyoko-senpai?!" He looked excitedly from one senpai to another. Tanaka nodded. "Really? That's so cool!"

"Of course it is!" Tanaka and Nishinoya boasted at the same time.

"It's too bad for you Kiyoko-san isn't here today."

The two older boys spun around to stare wide eyed at Takeda-sensei, who was standing in the doorway with his clipboard help to his chest.

"W-Wait…" Tanaka stuttered.

"You can't be kidding…" Nishinoya moaned.

"She's not here today and we dressed up for nothing?!" They cried out in union.

* * *

**Next: Fair - Free!**

**A/N: Hello! I wanted to do something based on physical looks, and this is what you guys got! Did you like it?**


	16. 16) Fair - Free!

"Hey there, little buddy," Mikoshiba Momotarou knelt in front of the jar he was keeping his newfound companion in, a silly grin on his face. "I can't believe I caught a stag beetle bigger than the one Yamazaki-senpai threw outside! I'm going to take good care of you!"

"Momo-kun? What are you doing?"

The redhead looked up and behind him to see his roommate, Nitori Aiichirou, staring at him with one eyebrow raised, a towel placed over his shoulders to catch any stray water that fell from his hair.

"Oh, Nitori-senpai! I just caught a new stag beetle! Wanna see?" He holds up the jar excitedly, hoping, wanting to see his senpai show at least _some _interest in his passion.

Ai carefully takes the jar from his hand, careful not to jostle the beetle inside it. He peered inside, taking in said beetle's features with interest.

After a moment, he sighs and tucks the container under his arm, still careful not to hurt the creature inside it. "Momo-kun, how many time have I told you not to keep the beetles in jars? It's not good for them! If you're going to catch them, at least get proper containers for them!" He scolded his kohai. "I'm going to take this poor beetle back outside where it belongs!"

"But… But… Nitori-senpai!"

Said teen gave his underclassman a stern look. "No, Momo-kun. I'm taking the beetle back outside and you can't stop me. Next time get a proper holding case."

He walked out the door, leaving behind a gaping red-head.

"But Nitori-senpai, that's not _fair!"_

* * *

**Next: Tense - KnB**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! This isn't exactly my favorite drabble, but I don't want to linger on "fair" any longer than I have too. Again, thank you for reading and have a nice day! I hope I kept Momo and Ai in character enough!**


End file.
